Az Arken kő ébredése
by Karana92
Summary: A történet kb. ott veszi fel a fonalat ahol a Hobbit című film letette. Nem olvastam a könyvet, így csak a filmből indulhatok ki. :) Maga a történet: Bosszú. Mi más vehetne rá egy nőt, hogy elinduljon megölni Smaugot. Orkokon, farkasokon, sok más szörnyen küzdi magát át a célért, Ereborba sárkányt ölni. A szörnynek pusztulnia kell! Már csak egy kulcs kéne...


A hajnal első sugara áthatolt a felhőkön és reménnyel töltötte meg a szíveket.

De nem az enyémet.

Azt rebesgetik, hogy orkok és trollok portyáznak a környéken. Egy kósza szerint egy csapat ork pont erre tart és akár 8 nap múlva már itt is lehetnek. És ha ideérnek, akkor csak füst és korom marad ebből a faluból.

A falu nagy része már elindult a déli lankák felé. A főleg a férfiak mentek el, felderíteni a helyet, ahova a családjaikat menekítik majd a vész elől, és őrizni az északi oldalt. Nők, öregek és gyermekek pakolnak ezalatt a faluban, hogy azonnal indulhassanak, amikor a felderítők visszatérnek.

Hamarosan el kellene indulnom nekem is. Szerencsére nincs sok pakolni valóm. Nő létemre kevés holmit tudhatok magaménak. Szám szerint egy mélyzöld köpeny, egy zsák, amelyben élelmet vihetek magammal, egy pokróc amire lehajthatom fejem, ha nem találnék fogadót és egy kard, melyet Gondorban kovácsoltattam.

Kilépek a szobámból, le a lépcsőn, és a fogadó ajtaja felé tartok. Tarlin felé tekintek mentemben. Épp egy vándorral foglalkozik, ki megszállna nála. Kapzsi fogadós… igyekszik az utolsó pillanatot is kihasználni, hisz látja, minden pillanat, amivel tovább tartja nyitva a fogadót, egyre több és több aranyat hoz neki. Sokan jönnek errefelé az orkok elöl. Megfáradt utazók, akik ha csak egy kis időre is, de megpihennek és teli hassal indulnak tovább. Megfáradt utazók, akik készek sokat fizetni ezért a lehetőségért…

Kimegyek a fogadó elé, szedek gyümölcsöt az ottani fáról. Miközben megszedem zsákom almával, azon gondolkodom, talán Tarlinnak van még eladó sózott húsa. Sokáig eláll, és ki tudja, mikor lesz alkalmam újra élelmet venni magamhoz. Jobb előre gondolkodni… Hosszú útra indulok újfent, hisz nem dél fele indulok. Más merre vezet az utam… Bár tudtam, hogy nem időzhetek sokáig, mégis még el szerettem volna tölteni itt egy pár napot, ebben az egyszerű kis faluban. Nem rég szálltam meg a helyi fogadóban, és sok mindennek akartam utána járni, kérdezősködni mielőtt újra útnak indulok., de máris állhatok tovább… csakugyan… jobb lenne, ha már ma elindulnék.

- Orkok!

A pillanat, amikor kihagy a szív.

Máris?! Jöttükre csak 8 nap múlva számoltunk! Hallom körülöttem egyre nagyobb a zűrzavar. Egyszerű népek félelmének hangja tölti be a falut. Visszarohanok a fogadóba, rohantamban is látom, Tarlin igyekszik elrejteni az aranyát bár felesége és lánya is erre szorulna…

Rohanok. Folyosó…szoba…ágy…kard.

,, Még ha váratlan vendég is tér be hozzád, mindig igyekezz illően és felkészülten fogadni őt."

Hát néném, nem hinném, hogy erre értetted, ám igyekszem észben tartani intelmed…

Mielőtt kimennék, kinézek az ablakon. Valóban egy csapat ork tart erre. Olyan négy tucat. Dél felől… nem sok idejük lesz az asszonyoknak, az özvegyi fátyol viselésére. Gyorsan jönnek és alig maradt férfi a faluban.

Mire kirohanok a fogadóból, a hátrahagyott őrök elindulnak az orkok elé. Tízen, ha vannak a védők. Bár megállítani a portyázókat nincs esély, de lassítani lehet jöttüket.

Én is lóra ülök.

,,Minek foglalkozol más bajával, mikor neked is épp elég van, vagy lehetne…" – mondaná néném. Nézek és egy pillanatra látok is a zűrzavarban. Öreg férfiak szaladnak kardjuk, asszonyok gyermekeik után. Menekülnének, de már késő. Előbb kellett volna indulni.

- Gyiá! - ösztökélem futásra lovam. Hamar beérem a védőket és máris az orkoknál vagyunk. És elkezdődik a harc. Vágtában hárítok és döfök kardommal. Egy halott ork, két halott ork, és aztán egy erős ki leszed a lóról. Nagyot esek, és rosszul. Pillanatra nem kapok levegőt. De az ork nem is hagyja, hogy magamhoz vegyek egy keveset. Máris rontana életemre. Gyorsan felállok, oldalt lépek és elvágom a torkát. Majd jön egy másik, aki kisebb, mint a többi ezért engem szemelt ki magának. Nő lévén, velem könnyen végezhet…-ne. De vele is sikerül végeznem. Nem vagyok erős, de gyors igen, bár ezt ő nem tudhatta. Jön a következő és előle viszont még se tudok kitérni. A földre zuhanok. Kardom sorsszerűen esik ki kezemből. Máris lendíti az ork a sajátját, ám emeltében kövül meg teste, majd előre zuhan. Nyíl áll ki hátából. Az egyik védő vette észre szorult helyzetem és ölte meg. De neki sincs sok ideje. Még új vesszőt se vehetett elő, már halott is volt. Kardomhoz gurulok felkapom, oldalra lépek és lefejezem az újabb orkot, ki engem szemelt ki. Hirtelen éles fájdalom nyilal a karomba. Fordulok, vágok. Az ork próbálná visszatartani a hasából patakzó vért, de úgy ömlik, hogy esélye nem lehet rá, bizton el fog vérezni. Bűz terjeng a levegőben, ahogy orkok és emberek ölik egymást. Letekintek a karomra. Hosszú mély seb, melyből folyik vér. Pillanatra körül nézek. Falusiak létére két tucattal biztos végeztek, de a védők is hullanak. Még négy férfi áll az orkok útjában. Folytatom tovább a harcot, de nem sokáig bírom már. Lábamból kifut az erő. Térdre rogyok. Karomra tekintek, melyből rendületlenül ömlik a vér. Felnézek. Pát lábnyira tőlem vér fröccsen, újabb özvegy született valahol a faluban. Elterülök a földön. Minden ködösödik előttem. Egy újabb ork tart felém. Kardján vér, száján démoni vigyor. Az utolsó dolog, amit látok, hogy valaki üvöltve ront rá …

Felébredek. Moccannék, de belém nyílal a fájdalom. Aúúúú… de ezt csak gondolom. Ha nem moccanok, akkor jól esik feküdni. Mintha a karom se fájna már olyan égően. Csukott szemmel is tudom, már nem vagyok a harctéren. Világos van körülöttem. Nappal lehet… mintha ágyon feküdnék… kellemes…

Mikor újra kinyitom a szememet, már éjjel van. Megpróbálom összeszedni a gondolataimat. Harcoltam, megsérültem, elájultam… hol vagyok?!

Kinyitom a szememet. A fogadóbéli szobámban vagyok. Valaki fát tett a kandallóba, és ételt-italt az asztalra. Mint, ahogy a kardomat és a ruháimat. … … hogy kerültek oda a ruháim… akkor mi van rajtam?! Benézek takaróm alá… ahhham, ahogy sejtettem… semmi. Viszont sebeim be vannak kötve, meg vagyok mosdatva és a szobámban vagyok. Tehát nagy baj nem lehet.

Felülök. Khm…. Egy pillanatra megfordult a szoba. Pihenek még egy kicsit az ágyon, de aztán felállok és az asztalhoz lépek. Ruhám után nyúlok, de megcsapja az orromat, a kenyér és a sült hús illata. Összefut a nyál a számban. Nehéz a döntés… de győz az illem, felöltözök. Miután ezzel is megvagyok, neki állok enni. Miközben eszem egy pillanatra megfordul a fejemben, hogy kardot rántva kéne lerohannom, de utána győz a józan elme. Sebeimet ellátták, gondoskodtak róla, hogy ne halljak éhen vagy szomjan. Kardom is mellettem van. Az orkok biztosan halottak, különben ez a fogadó már nem állna, én meg nem élnék. Miután leöblítettem egy kis borral a húst és a kenyeret, felcsatolom kardom és elindulok az ajtó felé. Amint kinyitom az ajtót, máris megtölti a szobát a lentről felhallatszó nevetés, csörömpölés, hangos férfi lárma… hogy nem hallottam ezt eddig? Az ajtóra tekintek. Ahham, vastag tölgyfaajtó…

Elindulok lefele. Mikor leérek, igen csak ritka látvány fogad. Az eddig is megszállt emberek mellett, egy tucat törp vígadozik a fogadóban. Az ablak mellett egy hórihorgas öreg ember ül. Szemei is mosolyognak, ahogy figyeli a törpök zsongását. Szájában pipa, fején olyasféle kalap, amilyet a mágusfélék hordanak…

- Látom felébredtél. – szólal meg a közelemben egy mély férfi hang. Oldalra pillantva egy kék szempár tekint vissza.


End file.
